custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Deathblow
Story Chapter 1 Kanom walked back to his forgotten home. Everybody he cared about was dead. Everybody he hated was dead. He really had no purpose in life. He found a sword on the ground. "Strange," he said to himself." Not every day you find a sword on the ground." He bent down to pick it up. He grabbed it and went up to full height again. "Stop!", he heard behind him. "Stop right there... Shadow Matoran." Irnakk grabbed the Skakdi's throat. The Skakdi called himself Vezon. Irnakk thought he was a Skakdi mistake since he had to long of a neck. He dodged an attack by Vezon. Irnakk ran and went to jab Vezon in the stomach with the spear he had taken from him. Vezon rolled and fired his launcher. The missed by a lot but that gave Vezon an advatage and dove punching Irnakk in the face. Irnakk had enough of it. He used all of the energies of the spear. The beam of energy smashed into Vezon. He stood then fell. Irnakk left and teleported to his next destination. Metru Nui. Chapter 2 Kanom was face to face with a being who called herself Toa Gali. "Never heard of you," he said. "But you've heard of me." Gali grimmed. "Who are you then?," she asked. "He is prey!!!" The voice had come from a monstouros Skakdi with a gold spine. Everybody ran except for Kanom. "Move out of the way of I!" But Kanom just stood there. "You don't scare me compared to what else I've seen before you", he said quietly. "So stop what you're doing now." Irnakk stood there stunned for a minute. Then he grabbed Kanom and said "You not afraid of I." He threw Kanom into a building and stabbed two Matoran out of anger. Then they merged together into one. "I's first creation!", he yelled. "Matoran Fuison." "Greattttttt", Kanom said slowly."Well then I'll be going now." He started to run but was stopped by the Matoran Fusion. It used a blast of shadow energy and knocked Kanom of his feet. Kanom got up to find himself being raised and then dropped by gravity. Same thing for six more times. "Enough!", yelled Kanom. He threw his dagger at Matoran Fusion. It grabbed the dagger and crushed it. Kanom ran jumped stepped on Maroran Fusion's face and threw it at its chest. Matoran Fusion incinerated it in midair and grabbed Kanom. "You annoying," it said. Then Kanom blacked out. Chapter 3 Kanom woke up to see an unpleasant sight. The sight of Toa Gali being incinerated. He looked away only to see Irnakk. "You help I," he said. "And you don't die." He pointed to Gali. "If you resist,you end up like her." Kanom wasn't really in to being incinerated. But yet it was better than helping that scumbag. "Okay I'll do it." Irnakk brought him to an island called Odina. He said it was the home base of the organization called the Dark Hunters. They had done something to him but Kanom wasn't really listening. Now they finally had reached the shore of the island. Immediately a Dark Hunter flew down to the ground. "Get away from this place!", he yelled. "Get away or fall to the might of Airwatcher!!!" Category:Stories